The perfect life
by nothinparticular
Summary: 28 years ago the Evil Queen cast the curse. But something went wrong and along with all the others (incl. Rumple) she remembers nothing of her old life... And Regina ended up with someone you'd never think of. What happens when Henry runs away and returns with Emma who breaks the curse? Beware: This is SnowQueen :)
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story. It takes on a very twisted version of Regina's curse because no one, not even her or Rumple can remember. She's got the almost perfect life which changes when Emma Swan comes to town and breaks the curse. Nothing but the plot belongs to me. I hope you give this a shot. I'd love to hear your opinion about this so spare me a minute and review. And now, here's chapter 1. Enjoy :)

-np

' thoughts '

[[ text message from Snow/MM ]]

{{ text message from Regina }}

Oh and tell me if there are any characters you really want to be included and maybe I'll do you the favor ;)

P.S.: I kept "Belle" for Belle. I mean Regina kept her old name as well, so why not her too.

Regina woke to the feeling of someone watching her and she 'd been married for...well, they'd been married for as long as she could think of...and still she often woke because of her wife's eyes burning into her she pushed herself further into the warm body that was spooning her from behind and soon enough she felt gentle fingers trailing up her shoulder and stopping at the crook of her neck. She smiled. She loved mornings like this when she would forget about all of her troubles in the safe haven of her wife's arms. Finally she turned around and without yet opening her eyes her lips found the lips of her better half in a soft good morning kiss. Brown eyes sleepily flickered open when she heard the giggling of the woman laying beside her. Green eyes were mischievously looking her up and down and Regina, following their gaze, noticed that the sheets had moved when she'd turned around, leaving nothing to the imagination. It took her less than a second to straddle her beautiful wife next to her. "See something you like?", she asked from atop of her. "Well, let me think for a moment...", the body trapped under her own teased her. "Just you wait", Regina responded and started tickling the woman's sides. Giggling and yelping her wife soon couldn't take the attack anymore. "Ok Gina, ok I give up, I give up", she said between breaths. "There actually really is something I like, or should I say someone?" "Oh, care to share, dear?", Regina's hands began to trail up and under her wife's lacey pyjama top but before she could reach the pink nipples she wanted to twirl between her fingers, her beloved stopped her by placing one of her own hands over the wandering digits. "Babe I'd really love to continue this but...you remember last time we tried to...In the morning?" "Yes I certainly do", Regina sighed and got out of bed after pecking her wife on the lips. "I guess I should get dressed before Henry marches in again" From the bed green twinkling eyes followed the naked form's movement through the bedroom. Regina was a sight to behold. She'd only touched and tasted those silky curves last night - which was the reason for the brown eyed beauty falling asleep naked - but she already craved to do it again. She was about to call her back to bed and forget about their adopted son, when he barged into the room. Luckily Regina was already dressed. "Come on, get out of bed mom", he said. "We gotta leave really soon" And after sending her a smile and ignoring Regina he rushed out of the room again and down the stairs. "No running on the stairs, Henry", Regina called after him, hurt shining from her eyes. Mary Margaret got out of bed and embraced her from behind, nuzzling the shorter woman's neck. Usually they were about the same height, which was fine by her - Regina's legs looked smoking hot in heels - but sometimes it was nice to be able to hold her like this. Most people saw her wife as the powerful mayor and she was truly lucky that she was the one to be allowed to see the woman underneath it. "I know it hurts, babe.. But you'll see he'll come around soon. He's only seen Archie twice and he's already been behaving a lot better towards you since then." Regina sighed. "I know, honey. At least I got you." She turned around in the pixie haired woman's arms and gave her a sweet kiss. "Now, I gotta get going to the office and you and Henry have school to get to. Wouldn't want the teacher to be late to class, would you?", Regina said, freeing herself of the warm body embracing her. She winked and left Mary to change. 'Well, Regina is right. I wouldn't want to be late...', she thought to herself and went to their wardrobe to find something to wear.

It was her lunch break and Regina decided to stop by the library and see if her best friend Belle the librarian would be free to join her at Granny's. When she arrived there was no sign of Belle but after passing some rows of book shelves she finally found her, sitting on the floor, surrounded by books and reading a volume called "Romeo and Juliet". "Here you are", Regina said rather quietly so as not to spook her friend. Belle only jumped a little and looked up to see Regina standing there. She smiled, put the book away - not before bookmarking the page she'd gotten to - and got to her feet. "Regina, hi. I take it you're on your way to go and grab some lunch? Care if I join you?" "That's actually why I'm here Belle. I thought it would be nicer to eat together than each of us eating alone." Belle nodded happily and followed Regina out of the library, hanging the "Closed" sign on the door before leaving. At the diner the friends greeted Granny, Ruby and Leroy before enjoying their meal together. They were excitedly talking about Belle's idea to start a book club at Storybrooke's local high school when Regina's mobile phone beeped once, signaling the arrival of a text message. She looked down at her phone and broke into a wide smile.

[[ Thinking of you babe. Wanna see my new lingerie tonight? xo]]

"I take it that was a text from your wifey?", Belle grinned at Regina. "You know, you two are so cute. You're just like Romeo and Juliet only with two girls and a good ending... Oh and without your families hating each other!", the brunette exclaimed. "Well, thank you I guess, although I don't know that book you're talking about. Maybe I'll read it once you're through." Belle suddenly blushed. "Oh you can have it now. I've already read it once... There's just not enough books in this town" Regina laughed at that. "Well, maybe I should do something to change this, huh? After all I'm the mayor of this town and I won't have my librarian bored to death." "You'd do that?", Belle was excited. "It'd mean so much to me." "I really should find you a boyfriend", Regina said amused. "Before some say I'll find the invitation to your and a book's wedding" Belle blushed again. "Well, you know I like books.." Another beep interrupted them.

[[ Babe. did you forget about me or did the images of me in that blood red lingerie knock you out? ;) xo ]]

Regina licked her lips before replying.

{{ sorry. Having lunch with Belle. Right now she's almost laughing at me. Probably am drooling over you ;) can't wait to see u. xoxo }}

"Regina?", Belle waved her hand in front of her face. "You in there or already in your bedroom with a certain teacher?" The raven haired mayor only smiled to herself not even realizing that Belle was talking to her or the hand moving in front of her face. Sometimes life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the (long) wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it ;) enjoy and most of all: please tell me what you think!

And I do hope this appears in the right shape and form on the site as it seems I'm finally able to update from my phone :) /It didn't -.- that's why i deleted this unreadable mess and put it online again/

XO, np

P.S.: readers of 'Interwoven Magic' - I will have an update for you this week.

* * *

The night seemed never ending. Neither Mary Margaret nor Regina were able to sleep at all and sheriff Graham stayed at their place the whole night.

When the doorbell rang at just a little past 6 the next morning all three of them involuntarily jumped until Regina finally got up from the stairs they'd spent the night on to open the door, the other 2 close on her heels. On their doorstep stood Henry, right next to a blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket.

"Henry", Regina cried out and flung her arms around the boy, tears lacing her voice. "We've been so..." But before she could end the sentence her son freed himself of her embrace and stormed past her into the house and up the stairs. She heard Mary calling after him about not being so rude to his mom and that they'd been worried sick about him but all that came back was a "She's not my mom and neither are you. Emma is!", followed by the loud bang of a closing door. Regina felt her wife's hand on her shoulder, her presence right beside her.

"Uhm, hi", a hesitant voice said. The woman who'd come with their son was weakly smiling at them. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

"You're Henry's birth mother?", Mary quietly asked and the woman nodded. "Well, I believe we should thank you for bringing him back home, back to us", Mary Margaret went on, always friendly. "Would you like to come in and enjoy a glass of my wife's apple cider?"

"Anything stronger?", the blonde asked with a crooked smile and followed the two inside, Graham already leaving now that Henry was back were be belonged.

"I just can't believe our son left for Boston just because of that stupid fairytale book I gave him last Christmas"

They were lying in bed, cuddled up to each other and talking about the day's events.

"I know honey. But this isn't your fault", Regina's gentle voice whispered into Mary Margaret's ear. "He's got an overactive imagination, nothing we could do about it. Let's just be happy Belle didn't yet get around to giving him those Harry Potter books she's been reading. I'd rather be the Evil Queen than some guy called Voldemort who doesn't even have a nose" Mary Margaret chuckled and buried her nose into Regina's neck. Her wife could always get her to smile which was one of the things she loved the most about her.

"I love you, Gina", she said before succumbing to sleep, trusting that everything would be alright as long as she was with her. "I love you more, M", Regina mumbled before falling asleep herself.

It had been a week since Emma Swan had arrived to their quiet little town and Regina was starting to feel worried. Why would the woman stay, without a job and only a room at Granny's, if it wasn't to be close to Henry? Did she want to take their son away? Henry was moving more and more away from her each passing day and no matter what she told herself - that this was just a phase or that Dr. Hopper would eventually break through to him - and no matter how many times and how consistently M reassured her of his love for her, Regina still felt scared as hell. She couldn't lose her son, their sweet little boy.

Also, since the day they'd met Ms Swan, weird nightmares were plaguing Regina's sleep. Nightmares were she was dressed in fancy middle age or barock dresses, killing people, throwing fireballs and taking hearts out of people's bodies only to crush them to dust. But in the dreams that were disturbing her the most, she was killing her own wife without feeling any kind of remorse. After one of those she'd wake up, drenched in sweat and reaching out for the woman soundly sleeping next to her. They felt so real and each and every time she thought she'd lost her wife again and again. The dark circles under her eyes were living proof to herself, her wife and all of Storybrooke, that the mayor wasn't sleeping well.

And her wife? Well she was acting weird sometimes as well.. Sometimes.. Well, it was hard to believe, but sometimes it almost seemed like she was afraid of her; like when she'd reached out to touch her wife's pale face just yesterday, Mary Margaret had flinched back from her hand and apologized for being startled right the second after. But this happened too often these last days to be born by merely surprise or daydreams. Something was wrong and Regina was anxiously waiting for the bomb to explode - the ticking was haunting her all day long.

The bomb should explode sooner than Regina thought.

It was late at night when she awoke to the shrill screaming of her wife and hands tightly holding onto her. Sensing her wife in danger Regina was wide awake in a second, sitting up in the bed and taking in the scene around her. There were way too many people in their bedroom!

"What do you think you're doing?", she yelled at the intruders. "Get your hands off of my wife!"

The man was startled and let go, making the sobbing figure of Mary Margaret fall back into her. She held her wife in a tight embrace and turned on the light on her nightstand, finally enabling her to see who exactly was inside of her room.

"Emma? Henry? ... Mr. Nolan?", she said with surprise in her voice. "What gives you the right to break into our bedroom?"

"I'm here to take my wife back! Even I'd never thought you would stoop down to such a level to hurt her!", the blonde man said and jogged around the bed to her side.

"Snow darling, don't you remember me?", he said, hope in his eyes when Mary Margaret looked up from her place in Regina's arms. The green eyes clearly weren't recognizing him and his smile faltered but just as he turned around, a soft voice spoke into the silence: "You found me"

Seconds later Regina found herself sitting alone in their bed, helplessly watching the reunion, her wife in the arms of David, and herself... remembering.

'SNOW?', Regina couldn't believe it. But what she could believe even less was the fact that she was the Evil Queen, a monster who'd brought despair and hopelessness over the whole Enchanted Forest and killed numerous people. And remembering those dark times and seeing her wife... no, her stepdaughter... her enemy... in Charming's arms was more than enough to break her. And with a lone tear trailing down her cheek she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

When Snow let go of David, Regina was long gone. But even then she didn't right away notice a missing presence that had been with her for 28 years for that was when she recognized Emma as her long lost daughter. Her sweet, little baby was a beautiful grown woman and... "Oh my god!", Snow screamed out, flinging her hands into the air. "I'm a grandma... The grandmother of my own adoptive son... I... I'm sorry but I really need a moment for myself. Could you please...?"

Henry and Emma nodded, trailing out of the room. Charming made no move to leave. "David?", Snow silently asked. "You too, please. I really need to think."

The prince hesitated but finally left Snow to her thoughts: "I'll wait for you in the living room, Snow"

Silence. Snow sat down on the bed, elbows on her knees and her head in her hands and cried. This was all too much for her. Finding Emma. Finding Charming. Her own son her grandson. She... Snow White. And Regina...The woman she'd shared the very bed she was sitting on for 28 years with. The Evil Queen? Her stepmother? But how? It had all felt so real but how could it have been while clearly one party of their relationship did have a huge advantage for all these years - namely knowledge. Regina was the one to cast the curse, so of course she remembered. But why did she pretend to be her wife, to be with the woman she'd hated for so long, when she could've led any life she ever wanted, here in Storybrooke?

Snow wiped away her tears and got up from the bed. She didn't want to - she just wanted to sleep and forget for a moment - but her husband and her daughter were waiting for her. Her family.

She knew now, that what she had with Regina was nothing but a lie, probably Regina's idea of torturing her, of making her life miserable. And it made her unbelievably sad to know that the woman didn't even stop from faking to love for getting back at her. It had really everything felt so real...

Downstairs in the living room she didn't only find her family but also Belle.

"Snow", the brunette woman immediately said. "Do you have any idea where Regina could be? I'm kinda worried about her"

The shocked faces of David, Snow, Emma and Henry met her.

"You don't remember, Belle?", Snow whispered sadly, taking one of the woman's hands.

"I do", Belle said, squeezing Snow's hand for a second before letting go. "I called you Snow, didn't I?"

"But, but why would you be worried about Regina then?", David asked, the other three nodding their heads.

Belle smiled. "Because she's not the Evil Queen anymore and I take it that she needs a friend now." She gave a pointed look towards Snow and David. "I know what she's done... And hell, she's done some stuff that hurt me as well... But still. I've known her in the Enchanted Forest for how long? Maybe three hours at the most. She's been my best friend for 28 years though and I won't just forget that", when she saw Snow opening her mouth to protest, she held up her hand for everyone to stay quiet. "I know she probably knew, remembered, all that time. But the friendship we have? There's nothing fake about it and I won't abandon her. She needs to know she's not all alone like she's been before the curse", she paused and looked directly at Snow. "So please, if you know where she might be, tell me."

Snow thought about it for a moment but finally answered - Belle was a grown woman and if she wanted to go and see Regina, she should.

"She might be in the forest, where that little trail runs along the creek. She always liked running there", Snow softly said, seeing the very woman in tight sports gear running in front of her.

That was when Henry was two. Their little one had been staying with Ruby and Granny in the diner while the two women went for a run together. Snow wasn't one for jogging but Regina had finally convinced her to join her at least once. She'd quickly regretted her decision though, panting like a train while Regina was able to run backwards and smile that pretty smirk at her untrained self. It had ended with making love under the troll bridge though so the morning hadn't been a total disaster, quite to the contrary even.

A cough disrupted her thoughts and Snow blushed, remembering where and most of all who she was.

"Sorry, I trailed off there for a moment. Well, either there or at the cemetery visiting her father's grave."

Belle nodded. "Thanks a lot. I'll be off then. Maybe Rumple could help me with some magic..."

Right after the door had closed behind Belle, Snow felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind and turn her around. David leaned in to kiss her for the first time since they'd been reunited and Snow closed her eyes and nervously waited. But as soon as she felt the firm lips upon her own and the stubble of his chin on her own, she pulled back. David was clearly confused.

"Sorry", Snow sheepishly said. "You're scratchy. It takes some getting used to after..."

"She kissed you?", David's head turned a dark shade of red. He obviously was furious. "How could she!", he paused and then looked at her with a mixture of rage, disbelief and disgust. "She... She didn't... you... Snow?" But the way his wife couldn't look into his eyes told him everything he didn't want to know:

Snow did have fucking sex with the Evil Queen!

But with Regina knowing all the time - didn't this make it... rape?

"I'm going to fucking kill that bitch", the prince yelled and stormed out of the house, Emma and Snow hot on his trail, Henry begrudgingly staying behind after being told so by his mom.

To tackle some questions that might arise already:

No, poor Regina didn't remember a thing.

And yes, Henry was punished by his mom's (for running away to Boston) - I just skipped that part in the story. You can decide for yourself just how much but don't kill him off :'D

Yes, magic is back.

And well. People just started slowly remembering/dreaming once Emma got to town - makes it less complicated ;)


	3. Chapter 3

So I really had to write a bit on this story today after those awesome reviews I got. Thank you so much and keep it up, please ;)

Next chapter will have some Regina/Snow interaction. Promise.

Enjoy, np.

* * *

Regina felt like the world had stopped moving. Like she would fall into a big black hole of nothing any minute now.

What had she done? Why did all of this happen? Her perfect curse had failed her so much but still brought her some kind of a new and happy life.. Which was ultimately lost now.

She was in the woods, sitting on the cold ground next to the troll bridge. She didn't know where to go and what to do, but the moment she saw David and Snow together she knew she had to leave. This had been the first place that came to mind. The only other option had been to visit her father's grave and her "beautiful" collection of ripped out hearts - but she just couldn't bear to go there, to see the cruel reality of who she was.

"Regina?", a panicked voice sounded through the forest's lonely melody.

It was Belle, without a doubt. And when she slightly turned her head around, she could see the young woman running towards her, totally out of breath.

Then she was next to her and before Regina could say anything at all, the brunette had flung herself into her arms, clutching Regina tightly.

"I feel like I've been looking for you for days, Regina. I was so worried. Are you alright?", Belle said, leaning back to study Regina's face.

The queen's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked... confused... defeated.

"Belle, don't you..."

"Remember?", Regina nodded and so did Belle. "I do Regina and that's the point. I don't only remember my life in the Enchanted Forest but also this one. And while I didn't find my other half here being the librarian, I found the best friend I could've ever wished for. You. I never really had any friends in the Enchanted Forest. I mean, I had Ruby after meeting her but while we were and still are friends, what I have with you is much more."

Belle took Regina's hands into her own and squeezed. "You are like a sister to me Regina and remembering won't change this. You've changed and I bet after almost 30 years you almost feel like your old life is a stranger's, or a movie you watched long ago. You are not evil anymore."

Regina smiled, happy tears covering her cheeks. "No one's ever believed in me like this. Thank you Belle. And thank you for caring as much as you do - I know you'd probably rather be with Rumplestiltskin right now."

Belle winked. "That's what best friends are for Regina. Rumple is alright, he actually wanted to help me find you but I told him to go and see if maybe his son is in Storybrooke as well. He was always so miserable back in the Enchanted Forest for leaving him..." Belle looked sad for a moment, but then she grinned, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"So, can you get us to my apartment with that purple smoke you got or do I have to walk through the whole damn forest again?"

Regina chuckled, took Belle's hand and seconds later they were standing in the librarians living room.

"Well, that trick sure is pretty neat", Belle smiled at her friend and motioned for her to sit down on the sofa. "I'll make us some tea and then we'll talk."

And talk they did.

"So let me see if I got this straight", Belle started. "You cast the curse and while it was overrunning the lands you were with Snow and Charming? Why would this make you forget with each and everyone of us though? And why wouldn't it put you together with David instead of Snow - which would be the more logical choice kinda..."

The brunette was confused but so was her raven haired companion.

"Well", Regina started to explain, but no logical explanation would come to her mind. It really was frustrating. "I don't know! Maybe someone tampered with my curse? Maybe Rumple or Maleficent? Probably would've sounded like fun to both of them..."

Belle pondered this over and nodded. "We could always go and ask Rumple tomorrow. But now we'll both go and get some sleep - it was an exhausting day. Try not to worry too much."

Regina got up from the couch, smiling at her friend.

"Thank you for the talk, Belle and...", the queen shyly looked to the floor and mumbled something incoherent.

"Could you stop mumbling and talk a little louder Regina? I'm not Red with her wolf genes", Belle laughed.

Regina looked up, playfully glaring at Belle. "I just said that you are a sister for me as well", she softly said while her cheeks turned rosy.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're all shy and embarrassed, Regina. And to think people called you the Evil Queen", the brunette laughed.

"Stop it, Belle", Regina glared and Belle laughed even harder before telling Regina to go and use the bathroom first.

Regina was confused. "Why would I use...", she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh...I guess I have nowhere to go, now... I can still sleep at... Well no, I can't sleep at Granny's - she's probably as mad at me for casting the curse like most of the town." "Regina. You're practically my sister, now", Belle grinned. "You sleep here in my guestroom as long as you need and want to. Just don't be surprised to sometimes see Rumple after waking up."

The mayor laughed. "I guess I can handle that. Good night, Belle."

"Good night, Regina. Wake me up if you need anything or just can't sleep", Belle said to Regina who was already walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh Regina?"

Regina turned back around to face her friend.

"Do you, do you love Snow?"

Regina was silent for so long that Belle thought she wouldn't answer at all. But finally a quiet but firm voice said, "I do. And I think I have for a long time", before the bathroom door closed behind her, leaving Belle with Regina's obvious heartbreak, thinking about ways to help her friend.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW **

Snow couldn't sleep. She'd been tossing and turning for hours now.

Earlier, when David had been out to find and maybe kill but at least hurt Regina, they hadn't found her. Not in the woods, not at the cemetery, nowhere.

And Snow had been glad. She didn't know if she could bear to see Regina right now, so shortly after remembering everything. And she was frightened of her own reaction towards seeing the woman, frightened of her own confused feelings.

Well, tomorrow - or rather later as the clock proved it already was "tomorrow" - she'd probably have to confront Regina. David hadn't given up yet and she and Emma wouldn't let him go alone to Belle's for fear of an escalation of the situation.

It felt weird, sleeping in the bed she'd shared with Regina for so long with David snoring on Regina's side of the bed. Sleeping next to Regina had always been so quiet. So quiet that she'd sometimes checked for a heartbeat or a breath when she woke up in the middle of the night.

One time Regina'd woken up and scared her to hell and back asking her what she was doing and if she'd turned into a vampire who was now out for her blood. And then Regina's melodious laughter had filled the room.

"You should've seen your face, honey", she had laughed and then asked, "but seriously darling... Are you checking my pulse or is this some new kind of foreplay?"

And seeing Regina's smirk had made her laugh and forget about the shock. They'd laughed so hard that they had woken up Henry who'd been five back then.

And his "mom, mommy?" had made the two of them jump, screeching in fear like teenagers, making their little one laugh in the process for being able to scare them like this.

It was a night Snow liked to remember. Everything was so easy between all three of them and now? Now she didn't even really know where her heart belonged... She loved David. Of course she did. But she'd been with Regina for almost 3 decades, wonderful three decades. And she'd felt loved and had loved back with every fiber of her heart.

And now, remembering this night from 6 years ago, she couldn't help but wonder if Regina hadn't forgotten her old life with everyone of them... Could it be?

* * *

TBC - wow, aren't we spoiled ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, dearies. I really loved your reviews and am patiently (or rather giddily) awaiting the hopefully coming new ones ;)

Hope you like this chapter as much as I do!

-np

* * *

The next morning came and woke both Belle and Regina with loud banging on Belle's apartment door.

The two still sleepy women met each other in the kitchen both shrugging their shoulders to signal their own lack of knowledge about the situation.

Finally though Belle went to the door and unlocked it to reveal 3 people on the other side:

A furious looking David stormed past Belle without her being able to even try and stop him.

A confused and kind of annoyed looking Emma followed behind, offering a smile towards Belle in the process.

And the third person was Snow. Paler than usual, fear and confusion clear on her face.

Belle motioned for Snow to come inside and closed the door.

In the kitchen she found David and Regina already arguing, Emma and Snow watching the scene.

"You touched my wife, you filthy bitch!", the prince yelled at the Queen, his face red. "I touched her like... like once... got her pregnant and then you come along and curse as all to this rotten town only to have her to yourself. You raped my wife and I'll kill you for it!"

"I raped her?", Regina chuckled, a malicious grin appearing on her beautiful face. "I remember that the last time I went down on her, made her go over the edge she really seemed to enjoy herself. When was that again darling? Wednesday?"

Snow blushed furiously and couldn't help but feel the heat pool between her legs as she vividly remembered this Wednesday. Fortunate for her she wasn't really expected to answer.

"You touched her only this Wednesday?!", Charming raged on. "How many times have you fucked her, a woman who was helpless and didn't know who she was!"

And suddenly he had his sword drawn, Regina just a little too slow to dodge his attack. The blade went right through her, just a little beneath her right shoulder and when he pulled it back out blood began to freely flow down her body.

"Regina!", one of them cried out in agony and heartbreak. It was Snow who'd gotten down next to the now fallen Regina, trying to stop the bleeding with her hands.

Everyone around them seemed shocked and remained motionless.

"Please Regina, please don't die on me now I've found my way back to you", Snow whispered into Regina's ear, using one hand to stroke some hair out of her face while the second was still busy applying pressure to the deep gash in her flesh.

Belle finally set into motion and took out her cellphone, quickly dialing a number.

"Nova?", she said before the fairy could even properly answer her phone. "It's me, Belle. Regina's hurt and I really need you to come here as fast as you can to safe her. I know Blue would never help her but you are my friend and I know you will. Please, Nova?"

"I'll be there as fast as I can which should be in no time at all since I got my wings back", the fairy replied and hung up.

"Regina", Snow kept saying, tears running down her cheeks. "Stay with me, help is coming, okay? Just please don't close your eyes, baby."

Regina breathing was hard and her white silk pyjama top had turned blood red. It was so tempting to just close her eyes and let go but she couldn't. Her wife...no ... Snow was crying and begging her to stay awake, to stay alive and she wouldn't let her down. She tried to speak but her mouth was to dry to get the words out so she made do with weakly lifting a hand to Snow's face, stroking away her tears.

Snow smiled at the gesture and turned her head to plant a kiss into the palm of her hand.

David couldn't believe his eyes and jealousy and rage made him move forward again, ready to deliver the killing blow to Regina.

Before he could reach the couple though, the blonde sheriff stepped into his way, her gun drawn.

"Don't make me do this, David", Emma said. "You're my father and I don't want to shoot you but this has already gone to far. We agreed on talking to Regina, not harming her. I know you are angry and disappointed but this is not the way to deal with it", she raised one of her hands. "So now, I want you to put this sword down and follow me to the police station where I will put you into one of the cells."

David pondered everything for long silent moments but finally nodded, put his sword down on the floor and turned around to leave the apartment.

Emma followed him out but not before picking up the sword and asking Belle to inform her of Regina's condition later on.

* * *

Just when they'd left the apartment it knocked on the door and Belle opened to let Nova inside.

The pink fairy nodded towards Belle and followed her into the kitchen where Regina was now laying in Snow's lap who was leaning against one of the counters.

'Well', Nova thought. 'Very interesting to see those two still being together.'

"Snow. Regina", the brunette fairy said and got to her knees next to them.

"I can't promise you anything - I'm not even a fully trained fairy godmother yet - but I'll do my best to save her", she promised, honesty in her brown eyes, and set to work.

It took the bigger part of two hours to heal the Queen and sometime in between Regina had succumbed to sleep, the pain, blood loss and fairy magic draining her energy.

"Well", Nova finally said, exhaustion evident in her voice. "I've used all of my fairy dust and magic so there's nothing else I can do for the Queen but I believe she'll make it. While she's asleep her magic will help her heal, so expect a huge headache once she wakes up. It might take her up to two or three days though to aquire consciousness so I suggest you move her to a bed and stay with her for the first day. Afterwards checking in every three or four hours will be enough. I'll be praying for you."

And after several "Thank you so much"s Nova transformed into her tiny fairy shape and flew away.

Snow then carried Regina to the guest bedroom and told the brunette that she'd be staying with the wounded woman until she woke up. Only if that would be okay with Belle which of course it was.

"You better stay with her, Snow. She needs you", Belle said before turning around to clean up the bloody mess that was her kitchen.

"Oh", she said before she left the room and Snow to her thoughts. "Regina didn't remember. She was "cursed" like the rest of us. Thought you should know."


	5. Chapter 5

Lots and lots of SnowQueen in this chapter - hurray! Enjoy and leave some love ;) I love the response I get for this fic, quite a few of you seem to have taken a shine on this unusual pairing and that really makes me happy.

-np

* * *

Regina groaned. She'd just woken up seconds ago and her head was killing her. She felt like a bus had run her over and when she sat up she got quite dizzy so she sank back into the sheets of her bed, closing her eyes.

Literally two days ago her life had been kinda perfect. Alright, she had to confess that Henry could be quite the brat sometimes. But still. She had her family, a wife she loved and who loved her back.

They weren't meant to be but her curse had developed a life of it's own, putting them together like this.

She'd hated Snow with all her heart and now after 28 years she couldn't get herself to stop loving the woman. She just couldn't hate the woman who'd brought breakfast to her bed every Valentines Day, who built bird houses, had ticklish ears and sang "Hit me baby one more time" while doing the laundry. She couldn't and she didn't want to.

There were a great many things between them that had happened back in the Enchanted Forest but she was willing to work through them because all that she wanted was to hold Snow White in her arms and never let go.

She turned to her right side and winced when her move applied pressure to her shoulder. Quickly she moved back to lay flat on her back again.

"Regina?", she suddenly heard the sweetest voice she knew from out of the corner of the room.

Slowly she opened her eyes. There she sat. Snow. Paler than usual and eyes still full with sleep.

She must've slept in this chair to be by her side. She remembered how Snow had cradled her in her arms back in the kitchen and the sweet words she spoke to her but nonetheless she'd thought that her love would go back to Charming. They were true loves after all...

"You stayed", Regina managed to croak out with a small smile on her face.

Snow didn't reply anything but hurried over to Regina's bedside, leaning in to embrace her before awkwardly stepping back when she remembered Regina's wounds.

"I wouldn't leave your side for anything", she said and instead settled for carefully sitting down in the bed and combing Regina's raven hair with her fingers.

"I was so worried, Regina. I thought you'd die and I'd lose you forever...", tears welled up in her green eyes and she had to calm herself back down before she resumed talking. "That moment when I saw... when I saw that sword push right through you... that moment I knew. I knew that I loved you and that I wanted to make this right, to try this with both of your sides and I thought I wouldn't get another chance... There was so much blood and..."

"Shhh, honey. I'm here", Regina whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere without you. I was so afraid you'd leave me and choose Charming... After all he is your true love."

Snow smiled. "You better don't or I'll hunt you down and drag you back here."

Then she sadly looked at Regina. "I think David and I were meant to be, but only in our old world. I believe that people can have second chances at true love and I think I found mine in you. I guess it is only fitting. After all I am the reason why you lost your first one and I can't begin to tell you how sorry..."

"Stop it. Stop it right now", Regina harshly interrupted her. "Don't you feel guilty for Daniel's death. I know I gave you every reason to feel this way but I had almost three decades to come to my mind. I can see things clearly now, Snow", the queen took Snow's face by her chin and tilted it up so she could look into the forest green eyes.

"You were just a child, Snow. A mere child who'd lost her mother and didn't want me to lose mine. Every person with a heart would've done what you did and I am so so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. The only person guilty for Daniel's death is my mother. Not you, not me, not magic. Only Cora."

Tears of relief were freely flowing down Snow's face and Regina thought she'd never been as beautiful as right at this moment.

"Would you bent down a little, honey?", she softly asked. "I'd love to kiss my beautiful wife but I can't manage to move my body the way I need to."

Snow chuckled and bent down. "You are such a charmer, Regina."

"You love it", Regina teased. "Now please shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish, your majesty", Snow teased back and met her wife's lips in a soft kiss, putting all her love into it.

Unfortunately they soon had to come up for air because of Regina's weakened state from her still healing injuries.

Her breathing was hard but she still managed to smile and say, "You know, honey, I woke up with the king of all headaches but after seeing you it seems to have just disappeared."

"Eww, gross", a voice from the door alerted them to another presence. "I thought you were the Evil Queen and princess Snow White, not Candy Cane and Lollipop."

Snow and Regina faced their friend who was standing in the door frame, smiling and balancing a tray with bread, marmelade, cut up fruit and orange juice.

"I'm sorry", Belle now sheepishly said. "I really should've knocked but I thought you were still out, Regina. And as Snow practically hasn't left this room for the last four days, I thought I'd bring her some breakfast before you wake up and hex me for starving your girl."

"I've been unconscious for four days?", Regina exclaimed. "Who the hell has been taking care of my town?! The office must bea mess right now, I really should get up and..."

"Uh uh uh. No, just no, Regina Mills. You are not getting out of this bed today and you can deem yourself lucky if I let you go to work in a week. You almost died on us. So no", Snow scolded the woman who groaned and sank back into her pillow.

"Fine", she quietly said. "I swear, being married to Snow is like having your very own pet dragon, Belle."

Belle chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you and your little dragon alone for a moment and make a second breakfast for you. You gotta be hungry after four days."

Right then Regina's belly gave a loud rumbling sound.

"I better hurry, huh?", Belle said to a blushing Regina. "I'm glad you're okay, Regina." And then she left the room to fetch something to eat for her starved friend.

"Don't think I didn't hear that dragon comment, Regina", Snow said but laughed nonetheless. It was relieving to be able to joke like this with Regina again.


End file.
